Past
by Rin Carrae
Summary: Gaara menepati janjinya pada Hinata,tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya?


Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Aneh,typo,alur terlalu cepat,bahasa kurang baku,tanda baca berantakan

* * *

"Jadi,mana si Hyuuga?"tanya Sasuke

"Siapa?"Gaara pura-pura tuli

"Hyuuga,pacarmu."

"Dia bukan pacarku"ucap Gaara dingin.

"Hn,terserah".

Musik kembali berdentum dentum gadis asik meliukan tubuhnya di lantai lelaki dengan lapar melahapi para tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Yo Gaara,Sasuke"Naruto datang dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Siapa lagi yang kau goda hn?"Sasuke menenggak minumannya

"Hanya gadis-gadis kelas masih imut-imut,lumayanlah mencari yang segar-segar" Naruto nyengir 5 jari.

Obrolan antar Sasuke dan Naruto kembali yang bosan dikerubungi,akhirnya menyingkirkan diri dari wilayah Sasuke dan Naruto yang mulai dikerubungi gadis-gadis genit.

Dan pada saat itulah ia melihat Hinata sedang bermain kartu dengan Sakura,Ino,Temari dan Tenten.

'_Hinata bisa main kartu_?'pikir Gaara.

"Ck,sialan kau Sakura!kau pasti sengaja" Ino mendecak pun mengambil 4 kartu dari tumpukannya.

"Cih pig,bukan salahku kalau aku memberimu _Draw Four_ "Sakura menyeringai senang.

"_Skip_!"Tenten menaruh kartunya yang bergambar lingkaran dengan garis miring ditengahnya.

"Naa,giliranmu Hinata"Tenten mengedipkan matanya ke Hinata

Hinata pun mengeluarkan kartu _Reverse_,dan putaran kembali kearah Temari."

"Thanks Hinata"Temari tersenyum dan mengeluarkan Draw Four.

'_Oh,ternyata hanya main UNO_'Gaara mendesah lega dalam hati.

Sakura ya g menyadari Gaara sedang melihat mereka bermain kartu,segera ia mengajak Gaara untuk bermain.

"Hei Gaara,mau ikut main?"Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke Gaara.

"Hn,boleh"Gaara berjalan ke arah mereka,dan duduk di samping Hinata.

Sakura pun mengacak,dan membagikan 7 kartu pada setiap pemain.

Lalu ia mengambil satu kartu dari tumpukan,lalu menaruhnya di meja,dan permainan pun dimulai.

Temari mengeluarkan kartu biru bernomor 7,dilanjutkan Hinata mengeluarkan kartu kuning bernomor7.

"Change Colour huh?"Gaara menatap kartu Hinata di meja.

"A-aku,tidak p-punya warna biru"Hinata menunduk malu.

"Hn"

Dan permainan terus berlanjut

Permainan dimenangkan oleh Gaara.

"Aaargghhh,sialann kau Gaara"Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah Sakura,lagipula itu kebodohanmu sendiri mengeluarkan Draw Four di awal permainan."Ino memutar bola matanya.

Ino dan Temari pamit pulang duluan setelah permainan sih sudah dijemput oleh pacar mereka.

Dan sekarang tinggal Gaara dan dan Ino sudah turun ke Lantai dansa.

"Mau minum?"tanya Gaara

"Boleh"

Lalu Gaara mengambil minuman untuk Hinata dan dirinya sendiri.

"Mana Neji?" Gaara memberi Hinata gelas berisi jus jeruk.

"M-mengantar Tenten p-pulang" Hinata mengambil gelasnya,dan meminumnya pelan-pelan.

"Oh,nanti pulang denganku saja"

Hinata nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri.

Yang benar saja,Gaara mengantarnya pulang?bisa-bisa ia pingsan di tengah perjalanan.

"T-tidak,nanti a-aku pulang sendiri saja,n-naik taksi"

"Taksi?sendirian?"Gaara mendelikkan matanya.

Hinata yang dipelototi seperti itu,hanya bisa gelagapan sendiri.

"Mm,i-iya"Hinata menjawab dengan pelan.

" . "Gaara menarik lengan Hinata dan mengajak Hinata keluar dari gedung.

"N-nanti merepotkan G-gaara"Hinata menjawab takut-takut.

"Lebih repot kalau kau diculik supir taksi"Gaara menyipitkan matanya.

"E-eh?"

"R-rumahku di ujung j-jalan,berhenti disini s-saja,nanti k-kejauhan"Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke Gaara.

"Tidak."

Gaara terus melajukan mobilnya hingga ke ujung jalan,dimana rumah Hinata berada.

"Sudah sampai"Suara datar Gaara memevah keheningan.

"T-terimakasih G-gaara,maaf sudah m-merepotkan"Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Hn."

"M-mau mampir d-dulu?"Hinata menatap Gaara dwngan pandangan bertanya.

"Tidak,sudah terlalu lain kali"Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Aa,b-baiklah,terimakasih t-tumpangannya Gaara"sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum manis.

Gaara tanpa babibu langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan menciumnya

_Duk_.

Tapi,siapa sangka,ternyata Gaara malah mencium gigi Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa giginya dicium,dengan cepat langsung melepaskan diri dari pegangan Gaara.

"M-maaf,sakit ya?"Hinata meringis

"Err,tidak apa-apa"Gaara berusaha menahan rasa malunya karena salah sasaran.

Seketika suasana terasa awkward.

"Sudah malam,cepat masuk"Gaara mengelus kepala Hinata pelan.

"I-iya,selamat malam -hati dijalan"Hinata menutup pintu mobil,dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Gaara yang semakin menjauh,

'_Lain kali,aku harus menciumnya dengan benar_' Gaara berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

_**4 tahun kemudian..**_

"Tuan,ini dokumen-dokumen yang harus ditandatangani,paling lambat diserahkan jam 2 siang" Seorang karyawan kantoran meletakkan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas di meja Gaara.

"Hn,nanti kuselesaikan"Gaara menjawab denga nada datar.

Sudah 4 tahun berlalu,tapi ia belum bertemu Hinata sejak insiden cium keesokan harinya ternyata Gaara harus pindah rumah,akibat pekerjaan ayahnya yang mengharuskan ia dan keluarganya pindah rumah.

Akibatnya,ia tidak sempat bertemu lagi dengan Hinata,dan sekarang ia malah sibuk menjadi Direktur utama perusahaan ayahnya.

Padahal ia ingin jadi Dokter.

'_Dan juga belum menepati janji untuk mencium Hinata dengan benar_'

Gaara membatin dalam hati.

Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Hinata ia tahu,Hinata sekarang katanya menjadi Dokter anak.

Ia mengetahui kabar ini dari Naruto.

Padahal Gaara punya mimpi,ia bisa jadi Dokter dengan Hinata.

Ia jadi Dokter bedah,Hinata jadi Dokter anak.

Kalau digabung,ia dan Hinata bisa membedah anak-anak yang punya penyakit banget kan?

Tapi apa daya,takdir berkata harus menggantikan Ayahnya menjadi Direktur.

Ayahnya bilang,seharusnya Gaara bersyukur dapat pekerjaan dengan mudah,tanpa harus bersusah payah,langsung dapat jabatan tinggi, dan gaji besar.

'Ya sudah,terima saja' begitu kata ibu Gaara.

Karena Gaara anak baik,akhirnya ia (terpaksa) mau jadi Direktur menggantikan Ayahnya.

Libur.

Gaara sangat jarang mendapatkan hari libur.

Maka dari itu,ia memanfaatkan hari ini sebaik-baiknya.

Dan sekarang ia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman udara segar yang jarang ia dapatkan di kantor.

Dan pada saat itu pula,ia menangkap sesosok gadis berambut ungu sedang duduk di bangku taman.

'_Itu pasti Hinata!_' Gaara menjerit dalam hati

Tanpa babibu(lagi) ia segera menghampiri gadis itu,dan segera menarik lengannya,dan menciumnya.

Kali ini tepat sasaran!tepat di bibir!.Gaara pun melepaskan ciumannya

"Hinata,kali ini aku menciumu dengan benar,bukan digigi,tapi dibibir" Gaara menyeringai.

Hinata yang kaget,langsung berkata "G-gaara,perkenalkan,ini suamiku" ia menunjuk lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya.

Gaara hanya bisa melongo.

* * *

Halo saya author newbie xD maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan ada kalimat yang kurang enak di baca :)) ,review please?;)


End file.
